This invention relates generally to ostomy appliances. In on aspect, the invention relates to a deodorising filter arrangement for an ostomy pouch. In another aspect, the invention relates to a superabsorbent member suitable for use in an ostomy pouch, and also to a method of introducing the superabsorbent member into a pouch. This aspect of the invention is particularly suitable for use with ileostomy pouches or urostomy pouches, but it is not limited only to such applications.